ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Movie
Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Movie is a 2017 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Disney series Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. produced by DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. It was Directed by Chris Bailey. Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Lady and the Tramp, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under and Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night, were cast throughout the film. November 16, 2017 Plot In 1818, Oberndorf, Austria, the Father Joseph, is visiting from a necklace inscribed with the words “Together in Paris” as parting gifts to her youngest granddaughter, eight-year-old Christina. The ball is suddenly interrupted by the Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen, the former royal advisor of the Romanovs until he was banished by Mayor Huffenmeier for treason. In retaliation, Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen, Si and Am, Duke and Lady Gretchen's pet Siamese Cats sells his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to place a curse on the Romanov family, sparking the Oberndorf Revolution. Only Father Joseph and Christina are able to escape the siege of the palace, thanks to a young servant boy named Dimitri, who shows them a secret passageway in Christina's room. Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen confronts the two royals outside, The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Father Joseph climbs aboard while Christina kidnap, hitting her head on the platform and rendering her amnesic. While moving house with their owners, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper get into a chase, and Tom nails Jerry inside his mousehole with floorboards become pleased on keeping the mouse from coming with him, but misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is demolished the next morning with Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, leaving them both homeless. Wandering through the city, they meet a mouse, Buster and Chauncey, who try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Buster and Chauncey are captured by two dogcatchers, while Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper end up in a tussle with some Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout. They then cross paths with Christina, who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died in childbirth and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche, she has been living with her abusive guardian, Mr. Snoops, her devious Percival C. McLeach, and her overweight Joanna the Goanna, but ran away after Mr. Snoops threw her locket out of the window. Despite Christina's misgivings, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout however, end up in a massive food fight with Joanna, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Father Joseph is still alive which Mr. Snoops keeps the truth from Christina. Mr. Snoops sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek, who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Buster. Reuniting with Buster and Chauncey in the cells, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout tell them all that has happened, then stage an escape and free all of Applecheek's captured animals, among them Goofy, and rush to tell Christina the news. Elated, Christina becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a ship and they end up separated. Mr. Snoops places a $1 million bounty on Christina without even planning to give that kind of money, while Father Joseph is alerted of his daughter's situation and rushes back to America to find her. Christina is found by Duke and Lady Gretchen's kidnaps again, upon which he traps Christina At Duke and Lady Gretchen's ranch and contacts Mr. Snoops. Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout also find Christina and they flee in a paddle boat as Mr. Snoops, Percival C. McLeach, Applecheek and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the dogcatchers end up trapped in the ranch and Joanna and Applecheek are left stranded in the river. Following the river, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout and Christina arrive at Christina's Oberndorf, Austria (Build by her father), but Duke of Raoche, Lady Gretchen, Mr. Snoops, Percival C. McLeach, Si and Am have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Duke, Lady Gretchen, Mr. Snoops, Percival C. McLeach, Si and Am end up stuck on Christina's boat which goes off out of control, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout manage to get Christina to the roof just as Father Joseph arrives in his helicopter. Christina is saved, but Father Joseph is unable to reach Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout in time before the cabin collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Christina. In the aftermath, Christina takes Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout in as her pets. Just when it appears that they have found friendship, old habits die hard and the duo resume their antics. The film closes as Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole and Snout once again. Cast *Tress MacNeille as Chip/Gadget Hackwrench/Si/Am/Irwina Allen/Buffy Ratzkiwatzki/Mrs. Booby/Spunky/Ming-Ting/Elliott *Corey Burton as Dale/Zipper/Chauncey/Mole/Mepps/Snout/Mayor Huffenmeier/Mr. Dumpty/Bric/Brac/Chirp Sing/Spy Rats/Bruiser/Officer Kirby/Officer Muldoon/Baby Thaddeus *Jim Cummings as Monterey Jack/Professor Nimnul/Buster/Fat Cat/Wart/Rocco/Ratso Ratzkiwatzki/Sgt. Spinelli/Conrad Cockatoo/DTZ/Jolly Rogers/Arvey/Stormy/Arnold Mousenegger/Sugar Ray Lizard/Rat Capone/Heinrich Von Sugarbottom/Cruiser/Nog/Baby Booby/Clyde Cosgrove/Colonel/Bruin/Sewernose de Bergerac *Townsend Coleman as Father Joseph *Gregg Edelman as Father Joseph (singing) *Lea Michele as Christina *Paul Kandel as Duke of Raoche *Judith Blazer as Lady Gretchen *Jeff Bennett as Percival C. McLeach *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Snoops *Frank Welker as Joanna the Goanna *Holland Taylor as Dr. Applecheek *Tom Arnold as Mouses/Fritz *Adam Ryen as Dimitri *Bernard Fox as Chairmouse *Rob Paulsen as Erol/Flash the Wonder Dog/Dirk Suave/Oddshoe/Tito/Donald Drake/Ting-a-Ling *Danny Gans as Moose/Fry *Alan Oppenheimer as Plato/Captain Colonel *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Marie Osmond as The Narrator Release Box office With the new Disney featurette The Steadfast Tin Soldier as an added attraction, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Movie debuted to an opening weekend gross of $3.5 million: and below the studio's expectations. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Christmas Category:Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Fanon